What's Wrong Kristoff?
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Something is bothering Kristoff and Anna is determine to find out what it is
1. Chapter 1

**Can't wait to get my hands on that DVD for Frozen ****from my grandma HEHE :) Oh! Let me not hold you anymore so go ahead and read :D**

* * *

It's been three days since Elsa have thaw Arendelle from it's winterly grave and everyone was seeming to go on with their lives like nothing has happen.

Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, and Kristoff, the mountain man from the North Mountain, along with the rest of their friends were on the rink that Elsa had created for them so that her sister will stop bothering her. When Anna told her friends about it, Kristoff was totally against the idea of skating but Anna didn't take no for an answer and just dragged him along.

"Come on Kristoff!"

"Anna for the last time I told you I can't skate!" Kristoff argued as he looked more at the ice than his girlfriend.

"Really Kristoff? I know you're not that bad! Just look at Sven"

The two young couple but turn their heads over to Sven who was gliding across the ice. He was doing perfectly to he saw something orange sticking up from the ground. Thinking it was an carrot, Sven tried to run over to it but unfortunately his legs buckled underneath him as he spiral out of control into an snow bank! The two young adults looked over in worry but simultaneously, let out an breath of relief when they saw Sven pop his head out from it and tried to climb out.

Kristoff then turn back to Anna with uncertainty. Anna looked at him and awkwardly put an hand behind her head as she half chuckled. "Well you know what I mean"

Kristoff sighed in annoyance but decided to try it. Mainly so for Anna to stop bothering him. Minute he step foot onto the ice, he immediately fell on it! Anna tried her best to cover up her laugh when he whined "I can't do it Anna!"

"Yes you can! I know you can! You know why?!"

Kristoff smirked at her. Knowing where this is going. One of Anna's "nothing is impossible" speeches. "Why?"

Anna smiled before she continue "Because for the first time in forever. I'll be right here!"

For some reason, Kristoff's face fell and began to skate away from Anna, who was shouting to him from an distant "I knew you can do it!"

* * *

**Later that day**

Kristoff and Sven were in their own room. It was an very decent space for them to have their own room.

Elsa was nice enough to let them stay in the castle. Well Anna kept on bothering her. Sven was laying down and Kristoff was just finished dressing up.

"So Sven. How do I look?" He asked. He wore an nice red suit that had gold decorating it on the sides and had Arendelle's symbol in the middle of the suit.

Sven gave an funny look and Kristoff knew where this was going. He then began to speak what Sven was thinking "You look ridiculous"

"Says you. At least I'm not walking around with just fur"

"I can't help that I am way handsomer than you. That's why I got a lot of girls loving me. Cuz reindeers are better than people"

Both Kristoff and Sven couldn't but chuckled at that statement

"And besides, you are going way out your lead with this. Just be yourself" Sven than began to walk up to him

"I can't be myself Sven. They are royals" Kristoff said as he fixed up his collar.

"Yeah I know but you never go all out like that for me" Sven then started to nudge him

Kristoff playfully shoved Sven away from him "Oh shut it you"

The two then started to wrestled with each other.

Suddenly, there was a couple of knocks at the door. Kristoff and Sven stopped playing around and got off each other.

He then dusted himself off while he said to Sven

"That must be Anna. Elsa told me about her special knocks" Sven nods his head as Kristoff walks over to the door. Before he opened the door, he did a quick check up which resulted Sven laughing but Kristoff didn't pay him no attention.

Just as he was about to opened the door, Anna burst right in! Not realizing that Kristoff was behind the door and hit him straight on the nose!

She gasped in shock when she saw Kristoff fall to the floor in pain! She quickly ran to his side while saying

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kristoff! I didn't see you there?! Are you okay?! I need to get bandages?!"

Kristoff only groaned in response as he held onto his nose.

Just as Anna was about to leave and get some bandages, she says to him kinda jokey like "Talk about love is an open door huh?"

Sven then fell out laughing and Anna giggled at Sven. Kristoff looked back at the two and simply rolled his eyes

* * *

**Sorry to cut it off here but I'm gonna uploaded the rest of it later today :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody sat in silence at the royal table as they ate their dinner. Anna and Elsa were eating but also staring at Kristoff, who's normally not this quiet like this.

Kristoff can feel the gazes from the two sisters while he had his head down, quietly continue eating.

"Hey Kristoff?" Anna asked putting her fork down.

"Hmm?" Kristoff answered rather slowly, almost like he was somewhere else.

"You seem so distant lately. Is there something wrong?" Anna asked with concern.

Kristoff looked at her with surprise eyes! He didn't think that it was that noticeable.

Just as Kristoff was about to get ready to respond, Elsa let out a big sneeze, which cause a huge wind to come out of nowhere! Everyone was in disbelief and shock by the sudden wind!

"Wow Elsa" Anna gasped out

Elsa looked at her in embarrassment "Oh I'm so sorry you guys! I didn't mean for it to get-"

"It's okay Elsa.." Kristoff reassured her

"Yeah" Anna agreed "You just needed to let it go"

Elsa gasped at the reference Anna was making and the two sisters both end up bursting out laughing

Kristoff then push himself away from the table and stood up. The two sisters stop laughing and looked at him.

"Please excuse me" He then exit quietly, leaving the Queen and the Princess concern and puzzled. After a few moments of silence, Elsa finally breaks the silence by saying

"Well?"

"Well what?" Anna asked, slightly confuse. Elsa just slam her hand on her face really hard and shook her head.

"This is the part you are supposed to go after him" Elsa explained to her confuse little sister.

"Oh right!" Anna said as if she just realize what she had to do. She then jump out of her chair and made it out into the hallway. Elsa smiled Slightly to herself. Her sister is just so clueless sometimes. She then looked over and saw a bowl of chocolate sitting where Anna was at.

"We'll it couldn't hurt to have one. I mean it's chocolate and I love chocolate" Elsa said to herself as she began to reach over to grab a piece.

Just as she was about to reach for a piece of chocolate, Anna pop her head back in, startling Elsa.

"And don't touch my chocolates either!" Anna warned as she came back to check on them. Then headed back off.

Elsa just folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "It's not like I want it anyway"

As if on cue, a small blizzard came out of nowhere, dropping right on her!

"Ugh! I really need to stop lying to myself!" Elsa mumbled under the pile of snow.

* * *

Kristoff was moving really quickly with slight anger.

'I can't believe she did that again!' Kristoff thought angrily to himself. 'At the rate Kristoff was going, he could have made up the North Mountain by the next 20 minutes 'If only-'

"Kristoff!" Yelled a voice not far from him "Kristoff!"

His thoughts were brutally interrupted by the yelling voice. Anxiously, Kristoff turn around to see who it was and sure enough it was Anna.

"Wait up!" Anna yelled out to him as she sprinted over to him. Kristoff was a little surprise that she follow him. When Anna finally made it over to Kristoff, she was completely out of breath! "Hold..on.." She said through short breaths "Give..me..a..second.." She then took a couple of minutes.

"Now..can you..please..tell me..what's..your problem...?" Anna manage to say, still trying to catch her breath.

'Should I tell her?' 'No you shouldn't' 'But she really wants to know' 'So?' He began to debate internally with himself

Finally, he says "It's silly to say. You might think I'm crazy for saying it"

Anna just scoff at him "Oh please Kristoff. You're talking to me for Heaven's sake!1 Even I don't know what I'm saying sometimes because I''m that crazy!"

Kristoff smile a little. It's true that Anna is really crazy but she might be able to understand where he's coming from.

"Okay I'll tell you" Kristoff took a deep breath before he began "The truth is..How come you get to have more songs than me?!" He blurted out

Anna blinked "More songs?"

Kristoff then continue on with his ranting "Yeah I mean come on. Throughout this whole journey you have more songs than me. I mean even Olaf got a song that everyone loves and it doesn't make any sense! I mean seriously! A snowman in summer?! Get with reality! I knew I should have told him"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle to herself. This is the first time she ever seen Kristoff rant off like this "Oh come on Kristoff. There are people who know your song too "

"Oh yeah? Tell me Anna, what's the name of my song?" Kristoff said as he folded his arms

"Err umm?" Anna was taken back by this. She thought she was supposed to helping Kristoff, not be giving a test.

"Was it Reindeers are people?" Anna asked with uncertainty

Kristoff did a big sigh "No. It's Reindeers are better than people"

"I was going to say that next" Anna said defensively as she put her hands up 'Honest!"

Kristoff just shakes his head at Anna and turns away from her. Anna feels bad for Kristoff even though it was kinda weird but she wish that she could cheer him up but how? Suddenly, she got an answer!

"But Kristoff you don't have to worry about that at all"

"Why is that?" Kristoff wondered

"Because you aren't the main character" Anna stated

"Ehh?" Kristoff was confused but Anna went ahead and explain

"It's obvious that they make me have a lot of songs because on the main character and I mean it's only fair that I do. Just look at it" Anna said as she place an arm around Kristoff and point out with her other hand. "A young woman haves a sister who have ice powers, accidentally traps her whole land under an eternal winter. Only to have it come back with only her guts, willpower, faith, and bravery. Oh and with some help that I gladly accepted" She said as she pointed to Kristoff.

Kristoff felt a tear drop going down his head "Some help she gladly accepted? Wasn't she the one that I pleaded for it?"

Anna then continue on explaining

"And you're just the huh third main character, Kristoff and no one really pays attention to them that much anyway so that's why you don't have that many parts" Anna explained

"Oh is that so?" Kristoff said as evil smirk appear on his face.

"Yep so there's nothing for you to worry about!" Anna stated happily. But suddenly, she felt an eerie feeling coming from Kristoff. She looked over to him and saw him smirking evilly at her.

"Uhhh Kristoff. You're having that evil look again. What are you going to do?" Anna asked as she took a step back from Kristoff but Kristoff didn't say anything just walk over to her and picked her up. Anna was in the state of shock but says "Kristoff what are you doi-?!"

Sadly, Anna didn't get to finish what she was saying. She was thrown into a small pond! When she resurfaced, she cough up a bunch of water.

"Oh my Gods! Kristoff help me out please?!" Anna said desperately as she tried to keep herself afloat.

"Don't worry! You're the main character right?! You can get out of this!" Kristoff said as he began to walk away. Anna had a confuse look on her face as she process what Kristoff just said.

"Main Chara-Whoa wait Kristoff!I didn't mean it! Honest!" Anna yelled as she wave her arms, furiously in the water.

Kristoff kept walking away but he had a small smile on his face _'That girl'_

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she flared her arms in the air.

* * *

**Haha who would know that Kristoff was upset just because he doesn't have that main songs and the one song he have, no one really knew it all that well. But at least he's happy even though Anna have to pay the price for it xD I believe Kristoff wants a hug, Anna wants a towel and warm clothes, and Elsa wants a piece of chocolate :D So what do you guys think about this?! Review please :D**


End file.
